Alma Horlick
is a minor character and Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption. She initiates the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder". Background Little is known of Alma's past but that many years ago, she was in a relationship with Peter Turner. They were due to get married, but Peter has not yet arrived. Alma is in denial, still waiting for him to return to Coot's Chapel, where they were to supposedly get married. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' Marston meets Alma, sitting on the wreckage of one of the destroyed houses near Coot's Chapel. Marston asks if she is okay all alone in the desolate location. Alma tells Marston that he reminds her of Peter, who was supposed to arrive at the church. She says he must still be in the saloon in Armadillo talking with the musicians and pleads Marston to go look for him, with Marston obliging to do what he can. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, Alma returns during the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" as the player clears out the cemetery at Coot's Chapel. When the player has set all the coffins on fire and killed enough Undead, Alma will burst from her grave, yelling in a zombiefied voice "This was meant to be my perfect day!" Trivia *As Marston walks away from her she says (among other dialogue lines): "Doesn't the church look lovely?" *It is very likely she has lost her sanity, seeing as she believes her (once) soon-to-be husband, who has been dead for nearly 20 years, is in Armadillo. *In Undead Nightmare, Alma is buried in the Coot's Chapel cemetery rather than in Odd Fellow's Rest with Peter. *In Undead Nightmare, her gravestone reads: "Died Alone, Aged 65 Years", signifying that she was 65 years old when she died in 1911. *Alma has a resemblance to "Miss Havisham", an old woman in the Charles Dickens story "Great Expectations" who has not left her house or changed out of her wedding dress since she was stood up on her wedding day years ago. *In Undead Nightmare her grave states that she died in 1911, but her stranger mission can also be done in 1914, when playing as Jack Marston. This could signify that Alma was actually already deceased when she is first encoutered by John Marston and would also explain why she claims she can't leave the church but mysteriously vanishes after Peter's grave is discovered. However, upon inspection of Coot's Chapel cemetery during Red Dead Redemption as John, her grave can be found. *During a Missing Persons side mission, she can sometimes be seen either where the player finds the missing person or at Fort Mercer when they return. *After downloading Undead Nightmare, Alma Horlick's grave can be found in Coot's Chapel in the main storyline. *On her grave is the writing: "THE TRUTH SETS US FREE," which is of similar wording to the mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free". *She can be seen waiting for the train in Benedict Point. Gallery Image:Rdr_put_asunder_wide.jpg Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content es:Alma Horlick Category:Redemption Characters Category:Strangers Category:Minor Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Females